Beach Day!
by Jeff the Amourshipper
Summary: An ordinary trip for the whole gang to go to the beach as they take a break from playing Alfheim Online. What else could happen? *contains a lot of SAO references* ;D


**Hey guys, Jeff here!**

 **Interestingly, you may be wondering: why has Jeff written a fanfic that's NOT Pokemon related?  
Well, I don't really know either. All I know is that I just want to write at least one fanfic on Sword Art Online, since I'm a massive fan on the anime (please don't hate me) and with the upcoming movie 'Ordinal Scale', I think it was a good opportunity to write one :P**

 **Anyway, I just want to write a fanfic on it, since I want to see what happens, but I'll still be writing Pokemon fanfics. Don't worry about that :D**

 **By the way, I put out a lot of references from the anime, so hopefully you might tell me in the reviews what they were ;D**

 **Anyway, let's get into reading...**

* * *

 **(Kirito's POV)**

"Oh, these are _so_ heavy…" Klein complained. "Why do we need to bring this much stuff anyway?"

I shrugged. "Quit your complaining, Klein. It's not _that_ bad…"

"Huh? What do you mean it's that bad? It's already bad, since they're not helping." Klein commented.

I grinned. "Really? Look around you. I'm sure you would like the view up ahead."

Klein chuckled. "Well, it's the beach's top attraction!"

Asuna hit Klein and Kirito's heads. "Very funny, you two."

Klein groaned. "Oh, come on~"

Asuna sighed. "Don't tell me that the only thing you wanted to see was _those_ when we were planning this trip!?"

Klein scratched the back of his head. "Well, yeah…"

I laughed. "I guess we can't get away with it."

It's true though. It was Klein that suggested us all to take a break from playing Alfheim Online and clearing New Aincrad, and head outside during one of our offline meetings the other day. Not surprisingly for me, he suggested us to go to the beach. I mean, I know why, but I didn't tell everyone else; it's Klein whom we are talking about after all. It was summer and what else could be at the beach that would interest Klein _that_ much? I guess I could forgive him for suggesting something like that, but I'm sure the others won't, especially Asada, since she can be kind of shy sometimes.

Of course, immediately when Klein proposed us to all go to the beach, everyone declined him in an instant. I bet they did it, because they all knew what Klein was planning. Everyone knows what Klein is like by now, so he can't really get away with it that easily. On the other hand, since Asuna wasn't really listening and was just beside me, when she heard Klein suggest about the beach, she immediately mentioned that her family owns a beach house on the area of the beach, which made everyone change their minds. I don't know how, but she persuaded everyone to head out to the beach.

Now, here we all are, all together, heading to that certain beach house that Asuna all told us about. We have been going for quite a while though, probably around half an hour or so, but I would say it was worth the wait. I mean, Klein and I are carrying these heavy bags, almost like luggage, but you know how girls are, they always love to bring a lot of stuff along and then leave for the men to carry it for them. That's just typical, but I'm used to it, since that's what happens when Asuna and I goes out shopping.

Interestingly, Klein insisted on inviting everyone along. I mean, it would make sense to invite everyone along, since we all are in the same guild in Alfheim Online, so it makes sense. Up front, there was Rika and Silica, who are actually best friends at school. After them, there was Suguha and Asada, who were just chatting to one another, and has already been friends since. Last of all was Klein, Asuna, and I, which wasn't a surprise to anyone here. Normally, we'll both get teased by mainly Rika and then Klein would just get jealous and complain about it, but we both don't mind.

"Hey, Asuna?" Rika asked.

Asuna sighed. "Really? You've asked that question to me many times. We're nearly there, don't worry about it."

Klein groaned. "I can't take another step. It's too hot…"

I smiled. "I think it's all right and it's not that heavy, right?"

Klein grinned. "Well, you're used to it, because of Asuna, right?"

I sighed. "Yeah, you have no idea how many bags I carried for her already~"

Asuna stopped to stare at Klein and myself. "What was that, you two?"

"N-Nothing!" Klein and I answered out of fear simultaneously.

Silica pointed something out. "Hey guys, is that building where we are going to?"

Asuna nodded. "Yeah."

At that moment, everyone looked up to see this building that Asuna claims to be the beach house that we are going to. Well, how can I put this, it's not really a normal beach house. I mean, the size of it is bigger than we all imagined. I guess that's what happens when you're from a rich family. You get things with luxury. Sometimes, Suguha takes advantage of this and teases me how I got Asuna, how, what she calls a 'rich connection', and she was saying that quite literally, and then saying how that will 'bring us fortune'. Of course, I just ignored her at times.

Anyway, everyone then rushed to where the beach house was. Looking at it now up close, I can get how Asuna's family is reach. I mean, the house was really modern, not a normal house you'll encounter everyday out in town; it really was specially made. Its design was really modern, sleek and advanced. It was really stylish too, most likely to Asuna's tastes, but still, none of us can believe it, can believe at this beach house of hers.

When we all entered, we saw that the inside was really spacious. Upon entering the beach house, we all realised then it was very cosy in the inside; but at the same time, there is a lot of space to move about and all that. The interior was as good as the outside too. Each room was fully furnished with its own furniture and all that. From what we can see, there are only two floors, but Asuna claims that there are enough rooms for us all to stay in for tonight, so at least that saves us to share rooms.

"Wow, Asuna! _This_ is a beach house?" Silica commented.

"It's as spacious in the inside as it is on the outside." Suguha added.

"How much did this even cost to build?" Asada questioned.

Rika grinned. "I'm sure you would like to come back here with just Kirito, eh Asuna?"

Asuna blushed. "N-No... I mean, well… I guess… some other time…"

I coughed to grab everyone's attention. "Well, since were here now, why don't we put all our stuff away and then change, so we can all go for a swim."

Klein nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

Suguha frowned. "You two better not peek on us, otherwise~"

Asada stared at Klein and I. "If you do peek on us, I'll be the one to punish you both."

I shrugged. "I-I won't t-then."

Klein nodded. "O-Of course, y-you have my w-word."

Asada crossed her arms. "Good."

Suguha laughed. "Wow, Asada. I can't believe you can scare both of them like that. Even Kazuto's scared."

Silica smiled. "I guess you should avoid her, right?"

"Note to self. Never piss Asada off ever." Rika whispered to herself.

With that, everyone dispersed to their own rooms to arrange their stuff and then get changed. If I remember correctly, the last time that we were all supposedly going to swim; well, it was more like to teach Suguha how to swim in our school pool, I was stuck talking with the school counsellor, which turned out to be another interview about SAO, whilst Asuna, Rika, Silica and Suguha were at the pool. I guess you can say that that was a wasted opportunity, but it doesn't really matter that much. Rika teased me after how I missed them wearing their swimsuits, but still, at least now, it's all cool.

I then headed upstairs to my room, which, interestingly enough was next to Asuna's. I mean, not really a surprise there, but at least I'm not Klein. I classed Klein as to be the unlucky one now, since all the girls agreed that there had to be one person who will have the one room downstairs, and since they all agreed upon their decision, it had to be Klein. I'm guessing that as he's downstairs, he's probably cursing on himself about it, how things just didn't go his way. For me, I got away with it. I mean, I'm not complaining that I got a room at the end of the hall right next to Asuna's, which is next to Silica's and Rika's. On the other side were then Asada's and then Suguha's.

Upon entering the room, I admired at how awesome this beach house was. There are a lot of things I like about it already and there's one more thing added to the list. The room was very spacious, just like how this whole beach house was, but also, just like downstairs, it was fully furnished. The bed was a double-bed, larger than the one I got at home. Then, there's even a wardrobe on the side, and then a desk too. By the window, there was an awesome view of the beach down below, which is where we are all heading to.

I decided to get changed quickly and then headed downstairs, where I would presume everyone will be waiting before we all head down to the beach. I wore my swimming trunks that I had for ages now, but haven't used it yet. Suguha actually criticised me about them, since they were the colour black. I mean, with the colour black, you cannot go wrong I say; but I guess she didn't really agree with me on that one. I don't really mind; I guess that's just who I am, so why bother?

I looked around. It seems no one else is here except me. This beach house seems pretty empty when there's no one else around. Seeming as though it is large in size, it would make sense that if only a few people were in it, it wouldn't really fill the place, since there is a lot of space to actually fill in. Suddenly, someone appeared, just behind where the kitchen was, next to the spare room on this floor. Most likely it was just Klein.

Klein groaned. "Oh, it's just you, Kirito.

I laughed. "Sorry to disappoint you, Klein. I guess there not yet finished, huh?"

Klein sighed. "Yeah, a real bummer."

I patted Klein's back. "Don't worry, we're gonna get a nice view, right?"

Klein smirked. "Right on!"

At that moment, we then heard footsteps coming from the stairs. We turned around to see who was coming down the stairs to meet us and it was Asuna, Rika and Silica. Klein and I almost was just plain staring at them as they all came down. Since it was just those three, it would seem that Asada and Suguha were still upstairs changing. From what I can see, Silica was wearing a cute bikini with a yellow and pink colour scheme. On the other hand, Rika was wearing a proper swimsuit colour pink with a hint of white. Asuna was then wearing a bikini too, but it was striped with red and white colours and then she had her hair tied into one side. As they all went down, all of them had different expressions on their faces. Rika was kind of confident with herself, whereas Asuna and Silica were blushing slightly, most likely embarrassed about themselves.

"Hey, Asuna." Rika pointed out. "Are you wearing _that_ 'cause you're _still_ trying to hypnotise Kirito with those stripes of yours?"

Asuna blushed. "What do you mean by that?!"

Silica giggled. "I feel that I am getting a bit of nostalgia here…"

Asuna chuckled. "I guess you're right on that one, Silica."

"Well, we three are wearing the same swimsuits as we wore before." Silica replied.

Rika smirked. "The one which Kirito missed out on~"

Klein grinned. "Wow! You three look awesome!"

Rika clenched her fist. "Watch where you're staring at, Klein. You too, Kirito."

I put my hands up. "Huh?! I have nothing to do with this!"

Asuna blushed madly. "W-Well… K-Kirito- w-what do you t-think?"

I gulped. "I-I think it looks great on you! Yeah, it totally fits you."

Asuna smiled. "Really!? I'm glad t-to hear t-that~"

Rika sighed. "Will you stop flirting with one another already? Geez… anyway, where's the other two gone?"

Klein laughed. "Well, well… seems the magnet of the chick-magnet is still working~"

I stared at Klein. "What, Klein?"

Klein shrugged. "N-Nothing!"

At that point, we all heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Not a surprise, we all turned around to see who it was; well, it was kind of obvious who were coming down; the one's whom we were all waiting for – Asada and Suguha. As they came down, we all spotted at what they were wearing. Interestingly, Suguha was wearing a school swimsuit, which everyone found odd as it was quite plain; whereas Asada was wearing a naval blue coloured bikini, which I thought suited her as much as Asuna's bikini suited her.

Rika sighed. "Hey, Suguha? Why are you wearing that same outfit as you did last time?"

Suguha blushed. "Huh? Well, no reason… I just wanted to wear it."

Asuna smiled. "Well, it suits you."

Rika laughed as she grabbed Suguha on the chest. "Yeah, at least you're sure that you can pack these big buoyant things in~"

Suguha blushed madly. "R-Rika- s-stop it!"

Asuna pulled Rika away from Suguha. "I think that's enough. You already did it last time."

Klein had his eyes wide open. "I can't believe I'm seeing this."

"Hey Suguha, what does Asuna mean by last time?" Asada whispered.

Suguha scratched the back of her head. "Well, it's nothing…."

Silica smiled. "Asada, your swimsuit looks great on you!"

Asada smiled. "T-Thanks! Asuna and Suguha helped me to pick it the other day."

Klein grinned. "Let's see what the chick-magnet thinks~"

Asada placed her hand on Klein's shoulder. "I think you should stop, Klein…"

Klein shrugged. "Yes, ma'am."

I sighed. "That's what you get, Klein."

Asuna smiled. "Since everyone's here, let's go!"

"Right!" Everyone responded.

Everyone then headed down towards the beach. They were all excited, of course. They all wanted to head down and take the time off it seems from clearing out New Aincrad. The beach itself was just a normal beach, just like the beach we visited in Alfheim Online where we went and did I quest underwater in order to find a whale for Yui to see, since she apparently hasn't seen one for real in her entire life, which turned out to be one interesting quest in involving an NPC being the Kraken, and then other things happened after that, but to get back to land, we got to ride on a whale..

Anyhow, the beach was very crowded. All you can see from where the beach house was were umbrellas, people walking on the sand, people lying down and sunbathing, people swimming in the ocean, and then some people playing beach volleyball. We all found a spot for us to stay at, so we laid out our mat and placed our own umbrella there too. As soon as that's done, everyone went and did their own thing. Suguha brought Asada over to the sea and then they went swimming together. Rika and Silica brought out a beach ball and started to play beach volleyball. Klein was roaming around the beach, probably looking at the views, and it's not the sea. Interestingly, Asuna decides to stay here with me as we sunbathed together.

Asuna blushed. "H-Hey, Kirito?"

I looked at her with curiosity. "Yeah? What is it, Asuna?"

Asuna blushed madly. "C-Could y-you rub lotion on my back for me?"

I hesitated. "Wait, what!? You want _me_ to do it?"

Asuna nodded. "I-If you want to…"

I paused for a second. I thought about what's about to happen. I mean, Asuna did ask me to do it, but still, I'm hesitating if I actually want to do it or not. For Asuna to ask me something like this; well, she hasn't really asked me to do anything like this ever, but it was kind of interesting how she asked me to. I guess it's probably because she trusted me or something along that kind of reasoning, but still…

Anyhow, I agreed to do it nonetheless. I mean, this is just Asuna who we are talking about. I took the bottle of lotion beside her and then squeezed a bit out of it. As I did that, I saw her untie her top part of her bikini to reveal her back. I then applied the lotion on to my hand and gently rubbed Asuna's back. As I did that, I can see Asuna blushing so much; it was quite cute to watch. If Klein was here, he would be teasing me as he would 'pop a blood vessel' as the saying goes.

As I finished then put her bikini back on before…

Rika grinned. "Oh, what's this? What are you two lovebirds doing?"

Asuna blushed madly. "N-Nothing!"

Rika sighed. "Geez, we can't leave you two alone without you two pawning at one another."

Asuna shrugged. "Um, this is just an m-misunderstanding, r-right?"

Rika smirked. "Yeah, but we can see you two from over there."

Silica pouted. "Just leave alone, Lis- I mean, Rika. It's normal for them to be doing what they're doing."

Rika laughed. "I guess so… keep at it, Kirito."

I blushed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

At that point, Rika and Silica left along with Asuna to join Suguha and Asada swimming in the sea. Meanwhile, as they went off, Klein came back and then sat next to me interestingly enough. Luckily, he didn't come back whilst I was here with Asuna otherwise he would literally go mad at me, and then tease me like how I'm like some sort of chick-magnet. Surprisingly though, he looks kind of tired and exhausted. It seems he was actually carrying something after a long walk, probably just some souvenirs.

I looked over his shoulder to have a peek at what's in those bags. "Hey Klein, care to share what's in those bags?"

Klein smiled. "Oh, those are just some fireworks. You know… those sparkling things and all that."

I nodded. "I see. When did you get those?"

"There's a shop not too far from here." Klein replied. "It's not too far from where we are now. I saw it when we were walking along."

I titled my head. "Really? Well, we can use those later."

Klein nodded. "But still though, it's such a perfect say at the beach. Those blue skies…"

"…and that white sand…" I continued.

"…and those gentle waves…"

"…and that warm sun…"

"…and that _view_."

Before I could even get what Klein was up to, Klein was already gone, like gone from reality almost. He has just frozen, but actually, when I looked at which direction he was looking at, I could see that it was the direction where everyone else was. I then deduced that he was just plain staring at them over there as they played amongst themselves. I tapped him by his arm to get some consciousness out of him and also make him not too obvious for the others to spot him; but it was too late. I saw Asada turning around into our direction holding something in her hand. She then threw it, aiming one for me and then one for Klein. Since I can dodge live ammo from a high-powered machine gun, it was no problem for me dodging that small piece of rock; but for Klein, well, he was hit with it without a question.

Klein placed his hand where the rock hit him. "Ouch, that hurts…"

I laughed. "I told you not to make it too obvious."

Klein sighed. "Asada is not someone who you want to mess with."

I nodded. "You can say that again."

"But how did it not hit you, though?" Klein asked.

I smirked. "Well, I played GGO and because I used I sword there instead of a gun, I had to learn how to dodge them or deflect them using my sword, remember?"

Klein laughed. "I suppose… guess you're too high-skilled for me still."

I scratched the back of my head. "It would seem so…"

"Being the strongest solo player does have its advantages…" Klein muttered. "…and disadvantages…"

I raised an eyebrow quizzically. "What was that?"

Klein raised his hands up. "N-Nothing!"

With that, we both just spend the rest of the time relaxing whilst everyone else continued upon their own amusements. From time to time, they would then go back and forth, coming to where Klein and I and then back out into the sea. Sometimes they would get the ball and then play a bit of beach volleyball, most likely to pass through time too. Klein and I would sometimes join with them, but we're just too lazy to do that sort of thing, so we just stick around where we are now. I gazed up into the sky and watched the bright, warm sun gazing down on us below and eventually made me at least take a nap.

Asuna shook me. "Hey, Kirito! Come on, why are you taking a nap? Come join us over there. You too, Klein."

I looked at Asuna. "Oh, it's just you, Asuna. Don't worry, we'll join you guys later~"

Asuna frowned. "Oh, really?"

I sighed. "Can't you just lie down beside me and rest for a while? You know, this has been the nicest weather for some time now. At least appreciate it."

Asuna sighed. "I can't believe you're lecturing me about the weather again. Last time, you actually made me take a nap next to you."

I laughed. "Yeah, that was kind of funny. Seeing how you slept was~"

Asuna stared at me. "Was what?"

I stopped. "N-Nothing!"

Klein sighed. "Well, if you two are just gonna have a lovers quarrel here, I'm out."

With that, Klein was gone once again, but instead, we went on and join where everyone else was. For Asuna and I; well, we just stayed where we were and just passed the time there. Interestingly, as I looked around beside me, I saw that Asuna was already taking a nap, even though she told me that she wasn't. I laughed. It just reminded me of what happened back in SAO, how everyone was clearing out a dungeon and she happened to find me just napping under a tree and as she lied next to me, the next thing I knew was that she was asleep.

As time passed on, we were out on the beach for quite some time now. In fact, we were out for so long that the sun was already setting beyond the horizon and was nearing night time. I noticed as I looked around, there was no one left on the beach. I mean, there were a few people, but the beach was nearly empty all of a sudden. It seems we've just been hanging around the beach for so long, we completely lost track of time.

At that point, I called everyone in. Since it was sun down anyway, I thought we could all have dinner here on the beach too. I woke Asuna up immediately as everyone made their way to where Asuna and I were. I then opened up Asuna's picnic basket, assuming that there has to be food in there, surely. I thought right. There was food in there. In fact, there are lots of foods. Interestingly, it was all Asuna's specialities of food, like the sandwich that she's making in her time in SAO and some other delicious food.

Klein smiled. "Hey Asuna, this food are great!"

Asuna smiled back. "Thanks, Klein."

Klein tapped my arm and whispered, "You're lucky, eh Kirito? Getting good food every day. You're one lucky son of a~"

Suguha coughed, interrupting Klein. "Well, this reminds me of when Asuna, Rika, Silica and I were together eating."

Silica smiled. "I know, right! If I remember, what were we talking about~"

Rika grinned. "I remember. We were talking about how we all met Kirito, remember? The last person to talk was Asuna."

Asuna blushed. "Hey, come on… don't point everything at me…"

I raised an eyebrow quizzically. "What actually happened? I wasn't there, right?"

Suguha smiled. "Never mind that. In fact, since we're on this topic, why don't you tell us how you met my brother?"

Asada shrugged. "Really? Do I have to?"

Silica and Rika nodded. "Come on! Tell us!"

Asuna giggled. "Hey, you don't have to, if you don't want to. We're not putting you in the spot."

Asada sighed. "Well, I met Kirito back in GGO. I was on my way to the Govenor's Office to sign up for the Bullet of Bullets competition. Suddenly, this strange girl appeared and then started to ask me directions, like where to go, where to buy a weapon and that sort of thing~"

I interrupted. "I think you can stop there~"

Asada coughed. "As I was saying, we then bought _her_ equipment and all that. We even got the money, since this _girl_ was actually skilled and has insane reactions. Anyway, we then headed to the office and as we entered to change in the changing rooms, she then stopped and introduced _herself_. You can all have a guess at _who_ she was."

Asuna sighed. "Really? I was about to say, how did you even get that avatar, Kirito?"

Suguha frowned. "Never mind that, I can't believe you tricked Asada that you're a girl though."

I shrugged. "I- um, I'm sorry about that…"

Asada sighed. "Well, I forgive you, so it's fine. After what you did to help me, that is."

I smiled. "No problem."

Klein stood up. "Well, since we're done eating, why don't we do something else?"

"Like what?" Asuna asked.

Rika sighed. "What do you have in mind this time?"

Klein scratched the back of his head. "Well, I figure that we could go and set off some fireworks. It's kind of dark now, right?"

As everyone agreed, Klein then revealed the contents of the bags he had before. As he said, he bought fireworks and the bags did have fireworks. Everyone got at least one sparkler in their hand, some maybe more, like Silica and Rika getting at least five in one go, nearly cutting down our supplies, since Klein only bought a certain amount. As we all lighted them, we all played around once again. Running up and down, chasing one another and all that. On the other hand, Klein was setting up the fireworks by burying them under the sand and revealing just where the fireworks will go off.

As we finished the sparklers already, seeing as though our water bucket was full of them, Klein then lighted the fireworks and they immediately shot up into the sky. They then exploded, exposing and revealing bright colours in the night sky, along with different shapes and different sizes.

I then felt something grabbing my hand and then I looked around it, it was Asuna's. She held my hand quite gently and then tighter when the firework explodes. Was she scared? Well, the answer to that is clear, but I didn't really expect her to be scared _that_ much. At least though, I am here to just reassure her, to comfort her as I also took a grip with her hand as we both watched the fireworks with everyone else.

"Hey, Kirito?" Asuna whispered. "I hope we could do this again, but just us and with Yui."

I nodded. "All right. I'll make that happen someday…"

Really, this was a nice ending to the day at our beach trip. A trip that I, and everyone else, will never forget as I held Asuna's hand tighter…

* * *

 **There you have it, guys! Hopefully you enjoyed that one-shot as much as I did writing it. I mean, it took me longer to write this, since I think this has been the longest one-shot I have ever written so far :D**

 **Anyway, please don't criticise me that much about this. I know that it's something I haven't done, but I just wanted to experiment and see what happens, so this is the result :D**

 **Anyways, I'll see you all whatever story I do next, but also please put your thoughts of this story in the reviews! Please show some support! :D**

 **But also Private Message me for any story suggestions!**

 **Also, please check me out on Twitter at jeff_amour if you can for updates of my stories!**

 **So, that's it from me!**

 **See ya! Have a great day!**


End file.
